Voices
by Celtic Nymph Fairy
Summary: Humans have always destroyed the world now the world is ready to destroy them. The only hope for humanity is one little boy name Komatsu and his friends. A/U Heavenly Kings and OCs


Mix was always inquisitive by nature. It was a habit her mother personally hated because it always got her youngest daughter into all sorts of trouble. But now, Mix was an adult and she had proven on more than one occasion that she was capable of handling her messes, most of the time.

Today, Mix was doing her usual repairs in a local pub and was getting very annoyed with the owner who never listened to her when she warned him not to let his machines overheat.

"You are really thick head." Mix remarked tucking her auburn hair behind her ears. She was slightly regretting getting that asymmetrical bob cut now.

"Listen sweetheart I don't want any lip." the owner replied rubbing his stomach, "Just do your job."

"I think you just like seeing me." Mix huffed back standing up.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." he replied, "But that ain't your job to find it out. Is it fixed now?"

Mix picked up her toolbox, "Well turn it on and tell me."

The machine hummed.

"Well it is working." he said, "Thanks. What I have for you?"

"The usual." Mix said offhandedly. She rested a long slim device on the table. The owner took out his device and rests it next to hers. The devices lit up and a hologram appeared on both devices.

"Payment transfers. Confirm or cancel?" the owner device asked.

"Confirm." he replied.

"Payment transfers. Accept or Decline." Mix device asked.

"Accept." Mix replied.

"Transfer complete." both devices remarked before the holograms disappeared. They picked up their devices and walked out of the room.

The main room of the bar always reeked of alcohol and cheap cigarettes. Mix looked around the room. It wasn't busy hour yet but there was a few people in the bar already. In the center of the room was a large man with vibrant blue hair.

"Damn he is still here. That's the third day." the owner muttered, "I'd kick him out but he keeps ordering and paying in full."

"He has been drinking for three days straight?" Mix asked, "That's impressive."

"And my favorite type of customer." the owner said laughing, "But the rate he going I going to have a dead body in my bar."

"A normal person would be dead by now." Mix observed.

"Well he aint normal." the owner said wiping down the counter, "You wanna get rid of him?"

Mix sat down and crossed her legs, "I thought he was favorite type of customer?"

"Not if he drops dead."

"And why do I have to get rid of him."

"Cause' you like fixing stuff."

"Fixing stuff. Not people."

"I'll pay you."

There was a moment of silence.

"How much we talking?"

"Your usual, double."

Mix watched the man carefully from the distance. He was large and reminded her of an interesting specimen she saw a few months ago. Now that man was a large hulking mass of muscles with tanned skin and he had a long scar across his jaw. Mix had never seen anyone with his unique flare and she really wanted him for herself and judging by the striking similarity this man had, there was a chance he may know who she was talking about.

"Hold off on the money." Mix said standing up, "This man may know someone I am interested in."

"And if he does?" the owner asked.

"I get rid of your problem for free and I get the information I want." Mix replied laughing as she swayed her way towards the man.

The man was handsome but not Mix's type. She always liked the rugged ones that her mother always told her to stay away from. He really did reek of alcohol and was out cold. Near him was a ashtray filled with cigarettes. She gently brushed away some strands of his hair and watched his eyes slightly open. Mix titled her head and watched him to see if he was really waking up.

"Hi there." she whispered, "You up?"

He blinked. Once then twice and then he suddenly flew up scaring Mix.

"Whoa! Easy!"

He held his head for a moment and looked at Mix. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She pulled back. He stepped forward.

"Hey are you okay?" Mix asked

"Komatsu..." he muttered, "You're here...I found you."

He then collapsed to the floor.

"Is he dead?" the owner asked sneaking behind Mix. She bent down and checked to see if he was still breathing.

"Nope." Mix replied, "So what are we going to do with him now?"

"We? You? Not me!" the owner remarked walking away, "Take him somewhere. Anywhere! As long as its not here."

Mix pouted, "I can't move him. He's huge."

The owner sighed, "Fine. Put him in the back room until he wakes up."

Mix grinned and clapped her hands, "Great. Help?"

They moved the mysterious man to an old back room on the further end of the shop. Mix choked on the dust as she pushed opened the door and rest down the body.

"Only until he wakes up! After that get him out!" the owner warned.

"I heard you." Mix said, "The first time." She blew her bangs out of her eye and then sat down. Mix dug around in her bag until she found the device she was using earlier.

"Here you are my precious." she said grinning. She raised her device and a small stream of line shined onto the man. It stopped after a few seconds and the device lit up.

"Let's see what we can find on you Mister Mysterious." Mix remarked, "Search profile."

"Searching. No matches found." The device said.

"Search World Wide Profile."

"Searching. No matches found."

"Search Underground Profile."

"Access code needed. Cannot proceed any further."

"Access code: 351076."

"Access granted. Searching. No matches found."

Mix flopped down on the floor and sighed, "He's the same as that one. There is no information on them. Is that even possible?"

He groaned.

"Oh you are waking up now?" Mix asked.

"Komatsu…."

"I guess not." Mix said pulling her knees to her chest, "Who are you?"

He then flew up making the floor shake.

"Whoa!" Mix exclaimed, "Easy big boy. No one is going to hurt you."

He staggered to the floor holding his head. Mix rushed over to him.

"Are you okay? You really did have too much to drink." Mix remarked reaching out to touch his shoulder. He glared. It wasn't too harsh but it was enough to make Mix back away and give him space.

"Ah my head." He said.

"Let me get you something to help." Mix insisted. She got up to leave the room.

"Wait." He called. She looked back, "Who are you?"

Mix smiled, "Someone who likes fixing problems." She opened the door, "And you look like you got a whole set."

He laughed, "You don't know the half of it."

She stepped outside. The owner looked in her direction as he rested down his phone. "He's up?" he asked.

Mix nodded, "Painkillers now."

"He hit you?" the owner asked passing the pills.

"He isn't a brute like you." Mix replied, "You have his wallet?"

The owner made a face, "Why would I have that?"

"Cause' it's you. You won't let someone drink for three days in your shop unless they had the money for it." Mix replied.

He slid the wallet across the counter, "Thank you." Mix said picking it up. She opened it and found it was mostly empty except for one card with the letter IGO stamped across it.

"The IGO? He works for one of the biggest multinational companies in the world?" Mix exclaimed, "I would have never imagined!"

"Or he stole it." The owner said.

"You can't steal these cards. It has a built in biometrics system in its chip. Every time you it, you need to let your fingerprint be scanned by the chip for the funds to be transfer. If you are a member of the organization the money will be paid, if not the card will be declined." Mix explained.

"Interesting." The owner replied sarcastically.

"There are three major organizations in the world today. The top dog is the IGO followed by the Bishokukai and finally a fairly new organization called NEO." Mix continued, "The IGO sole research in on GM foods and a several shareholders to support it. The Bishokukai has various research projects running at the same time. They seem only interested in providing their members with the results of their researches instead of sharing it with the general public like the IGO did. NEO on the other hand are believed to be the original creators but the GT robot despite their late introduction. It is rumored that most of its members are nothing but rich tycoons."

"You sure know a lot." The owner said slightly impressed.

"I read it somewhere." Mix replied picking up a glass of water. She reentered the room with a smile, "Here some water and painkillers." He took it.

"How you feeling now?" Mix asked.

"Better. I guess." He replied.

"Who are you exactly?" Mix continued.

He stopped drinking the water and glanced at her. He rest down the glass on the floor and faced Mix, "Why you need to know that?" he spat out.

Mix pulled out a device, "It looks like a regular cellular phone but it's so much more. It acts as your ID and everyone has one. Once you are born, your data is entered into a system and uploaded on the ID database. From there anyone can access your basic information once using biometrics app on the device. It scans for facial recognition, fingerprint and even a retina scan. You came up with no results meaning in this world you don't exist but yet here you are." She paused and put away her phone, "And not just you…a few months ago, I met another man like you. He was in peak physical condition, tanned and had a long scar running across his jaw."

The man stood up. "Who are you?"

"No, not telling." Mix replied, "You have to tell me about you first."

"I have nothing to say." He replied.

"But I think you do, especially about a Komatsu." Mix replied, "In fact it sounds like you have a real problem on your hands."

"I never thought the day would come when I would have to pick a fight with a girl." He said.

"You don't have to. You just have to tell me your name." Mix replied, "Preferably in five minutes or less."

"Why?"

"Because by then the cops should be here to lock you up for having this." Mix said throwing his wallet to him.

"This is mine." He snarled out.

"Oh trust me I know." Mix replied, "But you know the thick headed people just don't understand simply things."

The sounds of sirens could be heard nearby.

"Name?" Mix asked.

He reached out his hand, "Toriko."

"Mix." She replied, "Now let's start fixing your problem."

 _ **(TBC)**_

 _ **R &R and enjoy. **_


End file.
